


For you, for now, for life

by YoukaiLuvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, Gift Fic, Series Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiLuvr/pseuds/YoukaiLuvr
Summary: Series finale tag.  Drabble.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	For you, for now, for life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessedwithstabler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/gifts).



> So, I've actually never written for Supernatural, but I think this was needed. Also, my first true drabble - 100 words exactly, not counting lyrics.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of the series _Supernatural_ , nor do I own any part of the song _4u4now4life_ , by Rockapella.

_I'm here for you for now for life_ _  
And I'm a soldier at your side  
I'll fight the fire, find a light to climb shadows we leave -  
Shadows we leave behind  
Why you here? What's the plan?  
I volunteer to be your helperman  
Do you sense the way to go?  
Ain't got no answer, but I tell you what I do know  
I'm here for you for now for life  
And I'm a soldier at your side  
I'll fight the fire, find a light to climb shadows we leave -  
Shadows we leave behind  
  
\-- 4u4now4life_, Rockapella

Sam stood next to Dean, looking over the river. “So...what now?”

Dean shrugged. “Anything we want, I guess.”

“Go for a drive?”

Dean shot his brother a look, but merely shrugged again. “Eh, what’s a few more miles?” 

Dean walked to the Impala, repeatedly tossing his keys and catching them. As the brothers reached the doors, movement caught Dean’s eye. He turned in time to see a black feather floating gently down to land next to him.

A soft puff of air behind him made him freeze. 

A familiar rustle of fabric made him turn around.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean smiled.


End file.
